Accept Us
by rainbowpoptarts11
Summary: Princess Merida of Dunbroch and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk. The two are inseparable. Her mother says it's not proper. His father says she's not worthy. Is their love strong enough to change their strong willed parents' minds?
1. Chapter 1

"But Mum! I don't want to marry any of the suitors! I'm in love with Hiccup!" Merida pleaded with her mother, Queen Elinor, hands tugging at her wildly curly red hair.

"You don't have a choice, Merida!" The queen argued, pacing around Merida's room. "He is a Viking, and you are a princess, and there are rules and regulations that come with that. This conversation is over!" Elinor snapped, slamming the princess' door behind her, leaving behind a very distraught Merida.

"Ugh! Why me?" She asked herself, kicking the door. "I have to get away from here. _I just have to._" And with that she packed a bag, grabbed her bow, arrows, and a sword, threw on her cloak, and carefully tiptoed down the long staircase. The Scottish girl poked her head around the corner, making sure the coast was clear, before heading out of the castle, towards the stables. When she arrived, she quickly mounted her horse, Angus, and began making her way to Berk.

At last, Merida arrived, slowing Angus down to a walk, as they moved through the village. She slid off his back, before leading him towards Hiccup's small house. She stopped in front of it, tying Angus' to a nearby tree. Merida crept up the steps to Hiccup's home, so as not to wake anyone up. She raised her hand to knock, but then she had second thoughts. It might not be Hiccup who answered the door, and then she would be caught and killed. Merida decided it would be best if she went around back to his bedroom window, and she did just that.

After a few moments of tapping softly on his window, Hiccup finally woke up. He climbed out of bed and slid open his window. The red headed princess pulled the hood of her cloak down, revealing that it was her. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Merida, what are you doing here? If you're caught, my dad will kill you without a thought!" He whisper shouted.

"I couldn't stay in Dunbroch any longer, Hiccup. My parents, well, my _Mum, _wants to marry me off to one of three suitors, and I just won't do it! I love you, and I want to marry _you!_" Merida fought to hold back the tears threatening to tumble down her rosy cheeks. Hiccup's green eyes stared into Merida's shiny blue ones thoughtfully. He sighed, before opening the window further.

"Alright. But you can't be seen!" He warned, helping her climb into his bedroom. Merida gasped, turning to Hiccup.

"Angus! What about him? He's outside tied to a tree!" Hiccup paced his room, thinking. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"I know! We could put him in the house we built out back for Toothless! No one ever goes back there." And with that the two crawled back outside through his window, before dashing around to the front. Hiccup kept watch while Merida untied her black and white horse, then they led him into Toothless' home. The black dragon immediately woke up to the sound of the horse's hooves on the wood floor, but when he saw that it was only Hiccup and Merida, he fell back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Merida were cuddled up together in Hiccup's bed, trying to figure out what to do about their parents.

"I'm tired now," Merida yawned, resting her head on the brown-headed boy's chest. Hiccup ran his hand through her curly red locks, closing his eyes.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow then. I love you,"  
>This time he was the one to yawn.<p>

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup awoke to find Merida gone, his arms clutching the blanket to him instead of her. He was immediately sent into a panic, sitting up in bed, looking around his room frantically.

"Merida?" He whisper-yelled, worried someone might be listening. He threw the cover aside, standing and walking around his room. "Merida," He tried again. No answer. Fear struck him; if his father had found her, she was most likely dead, or would be soon. He'd been told specifically to stay away from her.

He glanced around his room once more, this time something catching his eye. He stepped up to his bed, seeing a small note written there. He picked it up, reading it, before breathing out a sigh of relief; she was okay. She'd left before his village awakened, saying she didn't want to run the risk of getting caught after all. He flipped the note over, more writing on the back. She would be back later this evening. Hiccup hid the note under his pillow, before proceeding to get ready for the day. He got dressed, sitting on the bed to pull on his boots, then went out to check on Toothless. He gave the dark beast a pat on the head before mounting him.

"Come on, buddy,"

He rubbed the dragon's neck, and they took off. They had no particular destination in mind, only wanting to feel the crisp morning air whipping past them as they flew through the sky, with the clouds. Hiccup loved flying, loved the exhilarating feel, it gave him, adrenaline pumping through his veins as the small voice in the back of his head constantly reminded him of the possibility of falling off his beloved Night Fury to whatever terrain lay below them, a sure death awaiting him.

But he trusted his dragon with his life. He knew if he were to fall, Toothless would save him; he'd already done it, after all. He remembered the first time he'd introduced Merida to the beast; she hadn't been afraid. She almost never was. She knew if her own friend and love trusted Toothless, then he must be harmless, and she trusted him too. Toothless had been protective of Hiccup, however, and been defensive at the start; Merida had simply scolded the creature, explaining that she was completely harmless. Hiccup let out a sigh, glancing down at the water below, a small blue puddle compared to when one was standing on the ground. Oh, why couldn't they just accept their love? He really did love her, and really did wish his father would at least try to understand. He shook his head; he would get his father to accept them, if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
